Weiss Vs Greninja
Weiss Schnee of RWBY (Nominated by WeissMaus) takes on Greninja of Pokemon (Nominated by Quantonaut) in Round Three! Intro Weiss exits the tunnels and finds herself in the abandoned city. She looks around at the broken buildings, and sees a tower stretching out towards the sky. Weiss: An apocalyptic city. At least it's something familiar. I should go to that tower; maybe I can find a way out from there... Her voice trails off as she spots a slight movement in the shadows. She takes out her sword and restocks the dust in it. Weiss: Great, Grimm. This is all just a big joke, isn't it. Greninja shoots out from the shadows and over Weiss' head. Her strike is barely slow, and she freezes a small trail of vapour in the air which falls and shatters on the ground. Weiss: I've... never seen a Grimm like that before. Greninja: GRE! GRENINJA! Weiss: I don't suppose there's a chance we can team up? Greninja glances at the tower, and has a flashback of its travels throughout the maze; defeating Rocket, killing Leo, and coming across the corpse of an ally outside the tower. Filled with rage, it shakes its head and assumes a fighting stance. FIGHT!!! 60 (Phos Volcano, 0:00-0:50) Greninja forms and shoots several water shurikens at Weiss, who destroys them all with her blade and responds with shooting small ice shards at the ninja frog. They are met with more shurikens and explode in the air, and the two combatants shoot at each other, meeting in the middle of the makeshift field. Weiss’ rapid sword strikes are met evenly by Greninja’s jabs and kicks, and when an opening arises, he leaps up and wraps his tongue around a street lamp. Weiss anticipates the jump and leaps up, impaling Greninja with her blade; however, his body falls away into a sliced log, and the real Greninja appears in a puff of smoke underneath her, hitting her with an uppercut. 49 Shooting water jets from his hands, Greninja catches up to Weiss in the air and drill-kicks her into the ground. Before he can land the finishing blow, a glyph forms underneath him and a massive shard of ice rises from underneath it. Though he manages to leap out of the way, a dome forms around him and an astral clock spins inside it, slowing his movements to the pace of a snail. Weiss shoots at him and repeatedly strikes him with her blade. 42 When Greninja and Weiss land, they eye each other angrily and rush each other once more. They then begin to run alongside each other through the city streets, striking each other while they blitz around the cityscape. When they finally arrive at their original location, Weiss attempts to strike Greninja once more, but he catches Myrtenaster between two Water Shurikens formed on his hands. Two Night Slashes disarm Weiss and a kick to the abdomen knocks her down. When she stands, Greninja is already on top of a faraway building, and is commanding a massive tidal wave towards her. Weiss: What in the world? 27 Not wavering, Weiss picks up her sword and shoots towards the Surf. After striking it, the wave freezes over, to Greninja’s complete shock. Weiss shoots along the wave, using it as a ramp to shoot up to the rooftops and strike Greninja. 18 The building’s roof is promptly covered in a thin layer of ice, and Weiss begins to skate on it to add power to her strikes. Greninja’s ninja skills allow him to dodge every single slash, and with a dash of spikes to trip her up, a roundhouse kick to her face knocks her near the edge of the building. Greninja: GREEE!!! As he yells, Greninja shoots a Hydro Cannon at Weiss. Extending her sword out in front of her and shooting a beam of ice into it, Weiss barely splits the attack in two, with the jets shooting out to her sides. She slowly walks forward against the torrent, using multiple Glyphs to keep moving forward.Greninja whips his tongue at Weiss, who barely ducks under it and shoots at the Pokemon with a glyph. 10 (This will be the Day, 0:53-1:03) With a touch of her hand, he is frozen solid in a block of ice, leaving just his tongue hanging out. Closing her eyes and holding her sword to her head, Weiss concentrates, and a massive arm made of ice erupts out of the ground. It picks up Greninja by the tongue, and whips him through several buildings, shattering the ice and knocking Greninja unconscious. K.O!!! Weiss leaps down the building, softening her descent in a blanket of snow. She walks over to Greninja’s body, where its eyes are spirals and its tongue is draped across the street. Weiss: Well then, you weren’t a Grimm. My bad. But don’t mess with a Schnee! She turns around, and the look of pride on her face turns to a look of fear. Weiss: What’s with this game? What the heck was that? Aftershock Mystery host: That, my dear, was one of the contest's top champions. But your journey is far from over. Don't get your hopes up that you'll be able to see your team again. Either you die in this game, or you become my ally as we rule the omniverse. The result all depends on your skill. You will need to start shedding more blood in order to save your life. This melee's winner is Weiss, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Weiss: 23 *Greninja: 23 Tiebreaker: I like each a fair amount. Weiss isn't my favourite RWBY character, and Greninja is a good quality starter, so I think I may even like him more. But since revenge-killing seems to be a common theme this tournament, allow me to exercise my right to sack the character who defeated Rocket and Leo, both of which I really like. Dingodile and Bishamon? I never had many attachments to them. Weiss. -MP999 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 22 Follow Weiss' path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees